oneminutemeleefandomcom-20200213-history
Goku
Goku is the protagonist of the Dragon Ball franchise, and the most famous anime character of all time. He appeared in a bonus One Minute Melee, Goku VS Sonic, where he fights against Sonic. He also appeared in the Season 5 finale of One Minute Melee, where he fought against Saitama from One Punch Man. Bio Born from a low-class warrior named Bardock on Planet Vegeta with the birthname Kakarot, Goku was a member of the warrior race known as Saiyans. Shortly after being born, he narrowly escaped the extinction of his entire race as an infant when he was sent from a space pod to Earth with the mission to wipe out the inhabitants and conquer the planet. A martial arts master, Son Gohan, found him and took Goku under his wing, who forgot his mission after falling in a ravine and hitting his head. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. One Minute Melee Goku VS Sonic (Dragon Ball Z VS Sonic the Hedgehog) As Goku was warming for another fight, he heard his stomach rumble and brought out a ham for him to eat, but Sonic snatched it away from him, which lead to a fight which careened out of control and even had the nerve to fight and defeat Godzilla, Kirby, Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye, Hulk, and Thor, even cleaving the Death Star in half with his Kamehameha meant for Hulk. In the end, Goku was ultimately defeated by Saitama, who killed him with a single punch after the former knocked the latter off his guard with a punch to the back. Cell VS Mereum (Dragon Ball Z VS Hunter X Hunter) Goku appeared in his Super Saiyan form and teleported Cell away from the Earth via Instant Transmission before he exploded and killed Mereum, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, and everyone else on the planet, at the result of his and King Kai's death on the latter's planet's destruction. Gohan VS Superboy (Dragon Ball Z VS DC Comics) Goku was seen in a flashback in which he and his son, Gohan, tried to get in a good training session when a clone of Goku showed up and interfered. Goku vs. Saitama He appeared in the Season 5 finale and was defeated by Saitama. DEATH BATTLE! Goku appeared twice in DEATH BATTLE, both times facing off against the Man of Steel, Superman. Both times, he was defeated, to the rage of his many fans. The first time, their battle escalated to he point where they destroyed Earth, and the blast, along with the pressure of Superman's fist, was enough to put him down for good. Superman eventually collected the 7 Dragon Balls and made a wish to bring Earth back to it's original state. This also brought Goku back, who was ready for a rematch. After the battle ensues, Goku, now in his Super Sayian Blue form, launches a kamahameha blast, which Superman walks through. Clark proceeds to grab Goku by the neck and burn his brain out. Trivia Gallery References * Goku on Wikipedia * Goku on Dragon Ball Wiki * Goku on the Death Battle Wiki Category:'Dragon Ball Z' characters Category:Anime characters Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Fistfighters Category:DEATH BATTLE Losers Category:One Minute Melee Losers Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Combatants Category:DEATH BATTLE Combatants